Reprieve
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Really, even if Yoh didn't know it, He had always offered her one thing that she had never found in anyone else; Reprieve. Too bad she wasn't about to let him have the same in return. YohAnna


Reprieve

By Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing; YohAnna

Lasted edited on March 1st 2009

--

'I really don't understand you Asakura Yoh. You're one of the laziest people I know, no scratch that you ARE the laziest person I know, but you have so much knowledge.

Okay not book smart knowledge like what manta has, I mean no one has more knowledge than manta. I'm talking about the knowledge to understand people. You always seem to see the good in them. Most of your friends were once bitter enemies, but some how you were able to look past the hostilities, the pain the anger and see the true soul inside.

I have no idea how you do it.. If it were me I would have given up on people like Ren and Ryu from the start.

But that is the difference between you and me. You don't give up, I do especially when people are involved. You see the good were other can not.

Which is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. To you. my stupid, lazy, sad excuse for a shaman fiancée, there is no bad or evil there is only the misguided.

Again I find this very stupid.

But then again, This is you we're talking about. I for one would think that after all the training and cruel words I have given you, you'd have given up on me too. To be completely I honest, I expected you to.'

Anna shook herself out of her little reverie, and watched as Yoh spirited away. She had just given him his daily torture- I mean training, so it would be a good long time before her returned.

She turned around to go back in the house, intent on watching one of her television shows and sighed, "Maybe he should have given up on me" she muttered to the vast blue sky.

---

'I'll kill him!' she screamed in her mind but on the outside Anna kept her cool composure. Only a few hours ago Yoh had done one of the stupidest things he could do. 'He'll pay for making me cry in public, I'll bloody kill him!'

If you haven't guessed this was only a short time after the Tokogaro incident. Anna walked down the hall way her feet echoed against the wood floors. The hall way was dark but Anna ignored it and walked out to the place she had last seen her soon to be dead Fiancee.

Outside.

She walked out into the brisk out night and searched, to no avail. The wind blew against her face it was cold but refreshing. Anna heard voices.

They Came from Yoh's room. Anna quirked an eyebrow. From were she was she could her only bits and pieces of His conversation with Manta. She would have left... if she did hear her name. Anna walked close to the wall to his window. Sneaking around wasn't really her thing but She was interested now.

" Manta, what happened while I was possessed?" Yoh asked in a tired voice. Anna could picture him almost falling asleep, 'Pathetic' she thought darkly.

"Oh dear lord! You'll never believe it! Anna cried I didn't even know she could cry!" The small boy wailed in a voice too large for someone of his stature.

'Note to self, Make Manta do the rest of the chores tomorrow' She thought off handedly

"Shhhhh keep it down Manta you don't want her to hear you, she'll probably make you clean the entire house for telling me" Yoh said

She rolled her eyes. 'Oh great now he's psychic'

"But, why is that such a shock to you? Anna's a person too, she can cry if she really wanted to." Anna smiled to herself

'Stupid Yoh...' but she knew she didn't mean it. Anna began to walk away but her sandal got caught ona small rock and she tripped landing with a loud thunk.

"Um...Anna? Are you okay?" Yoh asked from his window not knowing that she had been spying on them.

"I'm Fine!'" she stood up, furiously wiped dirt from her black dress, sent the boys a terrifying glare and stomped in the house.

Manat dared to speak first. "Was she just…. spying on us?" The thought sounded foreign and wrong even when he spoke it. Yoh gave his best friend a grin and shook his head "Naaah spying not Anna's thing..."

---

"Shaman fight ..."Shaman Fight"... Manta Oyamada sighed and closed the large dictionary that he was reading. "Hmmm well... I didn't really expect it to be in the dictionary." He folded his arms on his desk and mumbled to himself, "I still can't believe A tournament like that exists, Why do shamans have to fight each other anyway..?" he asked himself.

Manta was startled when some one answered him. "Extreme challenges are required to truly test one's Abilities, Therefore battle is the best way to choose the shaman king." this came from Yoh who had bandages all over his body.

Manta stood there shocked for a minute, there went into crazy mood "Yoh! How did you get those cuts and scrapes?" Yoh closed his eyes and started to wobble a bit,

"Well, Actually..."

Yoh fell over "They're from Anna's special training program." Manta just stood there, mouth open wide. 'Training or torture!'

Anna slowly walked down the hallway of Shinra Private Academy, in her new uniform. It was a little bit too short for her liking but what could she do about it. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, it read room #234. 'Yep this is the room' she was about to walk in when she heard her fiancée and the shrimp talking. She waited out in the hall to hear what they were blabbering so loudly about.

"No matter how strong my ghost is... I can't win if I'm not strong too. So I gotta work." came from Yoh who had his head resting on his desk. "And Not just for some far off dream on the horizon... I want to be worthy of Amidamaru" Anna listen to his words

"Wow that's probably the most sensible thing I've ever heard him say..." she whispered to herself

Manta looked on at his best friend in shock "Yoh, What's gotten into you.." Yoh looked up then put his head back down

"Nothing Special. I just don't want to lose Amidamaru, that's all. Any Shaman would want a ghost like him." Manta burst out laughing

"C'mon! This is Anna's work! She's Forcing you to do this, isn't she?" 'Damn right I am' Anna thought  
Yoh started to shake "N-no" Manta quirked and eyebrow. Yoh turned around with Anime tears in his eyes

"O, just look at me!" Manta turned away in pity. 'I knew it...'

"My summer was like boot camp in hell-" Anna resented that she would call it advanced physical training. "If I refused to work, She'd hit me and Scratch me-"

'Well if you weren't so lazy and actually worked then I wouldn't have to hit you now would I?' The blonde itako cracked her knuckles in agitation.

"She's a Heartless fiend!"

Anna took offence to that.

"Hmmmm, Anna's more Amazing than I thought." This came from Manta who a received a 'What-in-the-world-are-thinking!' look from Yoh "She Actually got you to do this against your will You- Mr take it easy.!"

"HA! you gotta be kidding. I couldn't wait to get back to school, It's like a reprieve from torture."

'Oh you haven't begun to see torture, Asakura' Anna walked into the room in front of Yoh and Manta.

"Fat Chance. You'll be doing the "Electric chair" the rest of the day" Yoh did nothing but laugh pitifully, certain that the order was a figment of his imagination..

"Yeah, That sounds just like her..."

"Gee, that's pretty harsh" Anna rolled her eyes at both boys.

The teacher cleared his throat "Class we have another transfer student. She came from Shimokita in Aomori Prefecture. Her Name is Kyouyama Anna"

Anna looked at the class "Nice to meet you" Practically every guy in the class smiled back. Manta looked over to Yoh who was doing the electric chair. Oh Yoh will you ever have any reprieve!?'

__

O-

"It's finally over" Anna whispered to the silent night sky. The shaman fight had ended and life had returned to normal, well as normal as life was with Yoh around.

Anna sighed, right now she was just glad he was alive after what Hao had done, his soul almost lost. It was a wonder everything was somehow so normal afterwords.

She heard laughing and looked inside the house. Yoh and his friends where there celebrating. Why they had to have there little party in HER house, was what she wanted to know. Horo Horo had said it was because everyone was planning to move in. Anna almost killed him for even thinking that.

Just the thought of watching Ren and Horo Horo fight, and Pirika's screaming everyday would be enough to send any one spiraling into madness.

But Anna put all that besides her and was content to have everything right again.

Yoh was alive, her stupid useless fiancée who she may or may not love was alive, and for now, that was enough.

"Anna?" came a voice from inside the house that she knew all too well.

Yoh.

Anna began to walk into the house with a rare smile. Because everything was peaceful again and she was at peace with herself, she had found her reprieve again.

__

Owari...


End file.
